A Forbidden Love
by Viciousdragon
Summary: Draco und Hermine sind schon einige Zeit heimlich zusammen. Wie werden Hermine's Freunde reagieren? Und was viel wichtiger ist: Wie handeln Lucius und Narcissa?
1. Wiedersehen

1.Kapitel Wiedersehen  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner, heißer Sommer gewesen. Sie hatte sich oft mit Harry und Ron getroffen und es war auch schön gewesen, wieder einmal zu Hause zu sein.  
  
Hermine hatte sich in den Sommerferien, ziemlich verändert, so hatte sie sonst zum Beispiel braune, lange, buschige Haare gehabt. Jetzt waren sie zwar immer noch braun und lang, aber nicht mehr buschig, lagen ihr aber in schönen Wellen auf den Schultern.  
  
Auch hatte sie mit dem Schminken begonnen, trug andere Klamotten und war um einiges hübscher als die letzten fünf Jahre.  
  
Ihre Mutter, meinte sie wäre jetzt bestimmt eine der hübschesten, doch Hermine erwiderte darauf immer nur, dass es sicher Mädchen gab, die um einiges hübscher waren als sie. Wahrscheinlich ist es ihr peinlich, dachte Mrs. Granger immer, wenn sie das hörte.  
  
Ihrem Vater gefiel, es gar nicht so sehr, er sagte immer, sie wäre doch noch seine "Kleine Hermine" und begann, von früher zu reden. Es würde ihm schon sehr viel ausmachen, Hermine mit einem Jungen teilen zu müssen. Es versetzte ihm jedenfalls jedesmal einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte.  
  
Wenn die wüssten, dass ich schon seit 2 Monaten einen Freund habe, würden sie aus allen Wolken fallen, dachte Hermine.  
  
Aber sie schien es ja selbst noch nicht richtig glauben zu wollen. Sie war nämlich mit Draco Malfoy, einem Slytherin im selben Schuljahr, zusammen. Die letzten Jahre hatten sie sich eigentlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können. Er beschimpfte sie, Ron und Harry immer und sagte fast in jedem Satz das Wort "Schlammblut", in Verbindung mit ihr.  
  
Schlammblut, das war ein böser Ausdruck für eine Hexe oder Zauberer mit Nichtzauberern als Eltern, sogenannten Muggel. Ihre Eltern, waren keine Magier, keiner in ihrer Verwandtschaft konnte Zaubern, deswegen waren sie auch total geschockt gewesen, als sie ihren Brief bekam. Und erfuhren, dass ich auf die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen würde. Nämlich nach Hogwarts.  
  
Jedenfalls kamen sich Draco und Hermine, bei einer Strafarbeit etwas näher.  
  
Sie sprachen über ihre Familien, die Schule. Draco erzählte ihr auch, dass er sehr oft von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde. Daraufhin hatte Hermine Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und ihn in den Arm genommen, er jedoch, hatte sie leicht weggeschoben und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst, ein Kuss, den sie erwidert hatte. Natürlich blieb es nicht nur beim Küssen. Ist ja klar. Von da an liefen sie sich, wie durch Geisteshand, öfters zufällig über den Weg.  
  
Das ging solange, bis Hermine den ersten Stritt gewagte und gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht reden könnten. Er willigte ein und sie waren am See spazieren gegangen. Nachdem sie eine Weile zusammen geredet hatten, gestanden sie sich ein, sich in den anderen Verliebt zu haben. Von da an waren sie nun zusammen. Sie entschieden sich, aber trotzdem noch keinem davon zu erzählen. Denn wahrscheinlich würden Draco's Freunde aus Slytherin sie total fertig machen und Hermine meinte, Harry und Ron müsste sie besser darauf vorbereiten, sie könnte nicht einfach so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, denn schließlich hassten beide Draco und nicht ganz ohne Grund. Draco meinte allerdings, die beiden würden es nie akzeptieren, auch wenn sie darauf vorbereitet waren.  
  
So hatten, sie sich immer heimlich getroffen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit, mussten sie sich immer noch gegenseitig beleidigen. So redeten sie sich immer noch mit ihren Familiennamen an.  
  
Schließlich waren Ron Weasley und Harry Potter ihre besten Freunde, mit denen sie durch dick & dünn ging und bis jetzt jeden Fall gelöst hatte. Ron Weasley hatte feuerrote Haare, war dünn, groß und seine Familie war ziemlich arm. Er war im gleichen Schuljahr wie Harry & Hermine, auch ein Gryffindor (eines, der 4 Häuser Hogwarts). Er hatte noch 6 weitere Geschwister. Bill, Charlie, Percy, die Zwillinge Fred und George und eine Schwester Ginny, die ein Jahr jünger war, als er.  
  
Harry Potter, hatte Schwarze Haare und eine Brille. Als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war, kam Lord Voldemort, dessen Namen in der Zaubererwelt nicht genannt wurde, in das Haus, welches Harry mit seinen Eltern , James und Lilly Potter, bewohnt hatte. Voldemort, der gefährlichste Schwarze Zauberer, tötete Harry' s Eltern und richtete dann den Zauberstab gegen den kleinen Harry, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte der dunkle Lord ihn nicht töten und all seine macht fiel in sich zusammen. Schwer verwundet floh er. Harry hatte davon eine Narbe getragen und musste fortan bei seinen noch lebenden Verwandten, den Dursley' s leben.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach.  
  
Morgen würde sie ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen, bald würde sie auch schon 16 Jahre alt werden. Dann dachte sie an Draco, an seine wunderschönen Augen, an seinen muskulösen Körper, an sein Lächeln, einfach alles faszinierte sie an ihm.  
  
Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen, da kam ihre Mutter in' s Zimmer, zog die Rollläden hoch, machte das Fenster auf, da es im Zimmer ziemlich warm war und zog ihr schließlich noch die Bettdecke weg.  
  
Als Mrs. Granger, den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, stand Hermine auf, nahm ihr Herbal Essences Shampoo, ihr Duschgel von Bebe Young Care, ein frisches Handtuch und ging in das Badezimmer, was genau gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer lag.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco Malfoy wurde gerade von dem Diener der Malfoy' s geweckt.  
  
Auch er ging erst einmal in das Bad um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Schließlich wollte er sehr gut aussehen, denn schließlich sah er ja heute Hermine wieder. Er entschloss sich, die Haare diesmal einfach hoch zu gelen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermine stand gerade im Bad am Spiegel und schminkte sich. Sie entschloss sich, ihren kurzen Jeansrock und ihr schwarzes Top anzuziehen, kämmte sich die Haare, zog ihre dunkelblauen Nike Schuhe an und steckte sich ihre Sonnenbrille in die Haare.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Koffer in die Hand und ging die Steile Wendeltreppe herunter in die Küche, um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu frühstücken, bevor sie losfuhren.  
  
Hermine war nun auch schon am Bahnhof King' s Cross in London angekommen und suchte ihre Freunde Ron und Harry. Sie fand sie aber leider nicht. Tja, komisch, dachte Hermine, sonst sind sie doch immer viel früher da als ich und ich bin diejenige die sich immer so beeilen muss, dass ich den Zug noch erwische.  
  
Dieser fuhr pünktlich um 11:00 Uhr am Gleis 9 ¾ ab. Um auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu gelangen, musste man durch die Absperrung von Gleis 9 und 10. Noch ein Tipp, wenn man nervös war, sollte man lieber etwas rennen.  
  
" Hey Harry, guck mal da drüben steht Hermine. Sie wartet bestimmt schon auf uns!", sagte Ron zu seinem besten Freund.  
  
" Oh, ja. Am Besten beeilen wir uns lieber. In genau 20 Minuten fährt der Zug ab und ich wollte ihn nicht noch einmal verpassen. Wie in unserem Zweiten Schuljahr."  
  
" Stimmt. Also lasst uns gehen."  
  
" Hi Harry, hi Ron!", rief Hermine den beiden zu , die gerade auf sie zu kamen.  
  
" Hi Hermine", sagte Harry, der gerade angekommen war und umarmte sie freundschaftlich.  
  
" Hi Hermine", sagte auch Ron, der kurz nach Harry gekommen war.  
  
" Und, schon bekannte Gesichter gesehen?", fragte Harry sie. " Nein", erwiderte sie kurz.  
  
" Lasst uns gehen!", murmelte Ron.  
  
" Was sagst du ?",fragte Harry  
  
" Ich sagte: Lasst uns gehen!", rief Ron nun so laut, dass es bestimmt alle gehört hatten. "Gute Idee. Sonst verpassen, wir ihn vielleicht noch", meinte Hermine und sie gingen.  
  
Sie stiegen in den Hogwarts- Express und suchten sich einen schönen Sitzplatz, wo man wenigstens so einigermaßen allein war.  
  
" Hier ist eins", rief Ron, der schon vorgelaufen war.  
  
Nun drängelten sich auch Harry und Hermine zu Ron durch. " Ist mal wieder total voll hier im Zug", regte sich Hermine auf.  
  
"Tja, ist es das nicht immer?" fragte Harry  
  
" Ja, okay. Aber es regt mich jedes mal auf", meinte Hermine schnippisch.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich über neue Süßigkeiten, die es im Honigtopf geben sollte, über Quidditch und Lehrer.  
  
Bis ein gewisser Draco Malfoy das Abteil betrat, natürlich mit seinen beiden Leibwächtern Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau.  
  
" Na, Potter, Weasley und Granger!", sagte Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Und Weasley, die Ferien gut überstanden, oder lebt ihr jetzt auf der Straße und hungert, außer wenn ihr die Reste aus dem Mülleimer essen würdet. Aber dafür kommt ihr euch ja bestimmt zu gut vor. Aber glaubt mir, dass seid ihr nicht", sagte er.  
  
Er lächelte Hermine zu, aber möglichst unauffällig. Da ja schließlich keiner wusste, dass sie eine Beziehung hatten.. Also musste er sie immer noch Granger nennen. Aber sonst brauchte er sie ja nicht mehr beleidigen. Sie lächelte zurück.  
  
"Verzieh, dich du eingebildeter Lackaffe!", meinte Ron.  
  
" Oh, Weasley. Täusche ich mich, oder sehe ich da etwa eine Galleone in deiner Hand? Wow, ist bestimmt dein Taschengeld für ganze Zwei Jahre!" meinte Draco und grinste fies.  
  
"Es muss ja nicht jeder so ein verwöhnter, arroganter Widerling sein", schrie ihn Harry an.  
  
" Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Das war so eine schlimme Beleidigung, ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht anfangen zu weinen und nach meiner Mami schreie."  
  
Crabbe und Goyle lachten laut auf.  
  
" Halts Maul und verzieh dich", schrie Ron ihn nun wütend an.  
  
" Los kommt, wir setzten uns da hinten hin. Ich habe gerade keine Lust mich mit Weicheiern, wie Weasley zu schlagen", meinte Draco, wandte sich an Crabbe und Goyle und zeigte auf ein paar Sitze weiter hinten.  
  
" Dieses kleine, arrogante Arschloch", sagte Ron zu Harry und Hermine. " Kann der nicht einmal seine hässliche Fresse halten."  
  
"Du kennst doch Malfoy, der hält nie seine Fresse", meinte Harry.  
  
Oh mein Gott, dachte Hermine. Wenn sie sich bei einer Beleidigung schon so aufregen, wie ist es dann erst, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin? Aber ich liebe ihn, er ist einfach so süß. Und in seinen Augen droht man jedes Mal zu versinken, wenn man hinein guckt.  
  
Ja, das eben war ihr Draco, immer eine Beleidigung parat.  
  
Hermine, die leider auf der Falschen Seite saß, wandte sich nun an Harry und Ron.  
  
" Kann einer von euch mal bitte den Platz mit mir tauschen. Mir geht es nicht so gut, und da wäre es besser, wenn ich in der Richtung sitze in ,die auch der Zug fährt."  
  
" Ja klar. Kein Problem", meinte Ron schnell. Er wollte mit allem, egal was es war , gerne Pluspunkte bei Hermine sammeln. Jeder wusste, dass er in Hermine verliebt war, nur er selbst wollte es nicht zugeben. Hermine wusste es natürlich auch, aber für sie war Ron schon immer nur ein sehr guter Freund gewesen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
" Wirklich?", fragte sie.  
  
" Ehrlich", meinte Ron und lächelte sie an.  
  
" Das ist echt nett von dir", sagte Hermine mit freundlichem Blick.  
  
"Gern geschehen", erwiderte Ron.  
  
Ron lässt wohl echt gar keine Gelegenheit aus, um bei Hermine Pluspunkte zu sammeln, dachte Harry.  
  
Er glaubte allerdings nicht, dass Hermine etwas von Ron wollte, aber das könnte ja noch kommen. Er musste Ron recht geben, Hermine war wirklich ziemlich hübsch, sexy und anziehend, aber verliebt war er nicht in sie. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut und zu lange. Hermine und Ron tauschten also die Plätze.  
  
" Oh, ich merke schon, wie es besser wird", meinte Hermine und lächelte Draco an, Ron allerdings dachte, sie würde ihn anlächeln und lächelte zurück.  
  
Draco sah gerade in ihre Richtung und lächelte sie möglichst unauffällig an. Also Formte sie mit den Lippen die Worte " Ich liebe dich" und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Er verstand und formte die Worte "Ich dich auch" mit den Lippen und auch er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Was sagst du, Hermine? Ich kann dich leider nicht verstehen!" fragte Harry und guckte Hermine fragend an.  
  
" Ich fragte ob, ihr auch solchen Hunger habt?" meinte Hermine, leicht genervt unterbrochen zu werden, bei Blickkontakten mit ihrem Schatz.  
  
" Ja und wie. Ich freue mich schon wieder total auf das Festessen.", meinte Harry, mit einem Blick, als würde er gleich verhungern.  
  
" Und du, Ron?" fragte Harry. Hermine tauschte mit Draco wieder Blicke aus und war eigentlich gar nicht mehr anwesend.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn wieder an und war nahe daran jetzt zu ihm zugehen und ihn zu küssen.  
  
Hier auf der Stelle, soll es doch die ganze Welt erfahren, dass wir uns lieben!  
  
Warum war Liebe nur so kompliziert?  
  
Er lächelte sie auch wieder an. Er war einfach so süß, dachte Hermine.  
  
Sie verfing sich in seinen eis-blauen Augen und dachte nach.  
  
" Hermine, was sagst du dazu?", fragte Harry sie.  
  
" Was? Hat jemand gerade mit mir gesprochen?" fragte Hermine sie ganz verdutzt. "Ja. ich", sagte Harry  
  
" Jaah. und was wolltest du?", half Hermine ihm genervt auf die Sprünge.  
  
" Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir und Ron am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade kommst. Wir wollen in den Honigtopf, nach den neuen Süßigkeiten gucken und uns noch ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen genehmigen "  
  
" Ähm....Nach Hogsmeade....Mal sehen...Weiß noch nicht so ganz", stotterte Hermine.  
  
Warum stotterte Hermine, sie stotterte doch nie. Irgendwie benimmt sie sich komisch, dachte Harry.  
  
" Hermine, geht' s dir nicht gut?", fragte Ron sie, er merkte das seine Stimme vor Angst bebte.  
  
Sie lächelte Draco wieder an und er lächelte wieder zurück.  
  
" Hermine?", fragte Ron. Sie hörte nicht.  
  
" Hermine", rief nun Harry  
  
" Ähm...Was ist?", stotterte sie nun wieder los.  
  
" Geht' s dir nicht gut?",  
  
" Äh, ..Mir geht' s gut...Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen."  
  
Na hoffentlich, stimmt es dachte Ron. 


	2. Der Streit

A/N: Hi! Also, Sorry, dass ich, solange nicht weitergeschrieben habe, aber ich hatte echt keine Idee für die Story, bis Electra mich auf 'ne Idee gebracht hat! Danke! Ansonsten viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel und es is eher unwichtig, aber es gehört dazu.  
  
Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch mal" Boyz'n' Girls" lest!  
  
@Drake: Danke! Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es weiterhin Korrektur liest!  
  
@Julia: Danke für die Review! Ist schon in Ordnung!  
  
@Chillkroete: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!  
  
@Anyanka: Ja, okay stimmt schon!  
  
@Anny: Danke! Ja, kann schon sein, dass ein paar nicht richtig gesetzt sind!  
  
@Christina: Danke! Würde mich freuen, wenn du sie weiterhin liest!  
  
@Barbie-Vergewaltiger: Danke!  
  
@ Lutz-das-Schaf: Ja, danke! Auch für Boyz'n' Girls.  
  
@Isi: Danke!  
  
@beckymalfoy: Danke! Würde mich freuen, wenn du es weiterhin liest!  
  
@ Electra: Also, danke für die Review und deine Idee!  
  
@OnlyAnAngel: Hey! Danke! Würde mich freuen, wenn du es weiterhin liest.  
  
2.Kapitel  
Der Streit  
  
" Erstklässler, hierher.", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme rufen, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen. Es war Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Lehrer von Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, und der Freund von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Es war jedes Jahr so üblich, dass die Erstklässler mit Booten über den See nach Hogwarts fuhren.  
  
Die Zweit- bis Siebtklässler wurden mit Kutschen, welche Unsichtbare Pferde zogen, zum Schloss gebracht.  
  
Die Einführungsfeier verlief wie jedes Jahr. Die Erstklässler wurden vom sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin).  
  
Hermine wechselte während dem Festmahl ein paar Blicke mit Draco, die meisten Schüler hatten allerdings solchen Hunger, dass sie das gar nicht mitbekamen so auch Harry und Ron.  
  
Ron nahm sich gerade sein drittes Stück Schweinebraten und Harry war in ein Gespräch mit Seamus Finnigan, auch einem Gryffindor im gleichen Schuljahr wie sie, vertieft.  
  
Professor Dumbledore erhob sich nach dem Festmahl von seinem Platz:  
  
" Ich habe noch eine Bekanntgebung zu machen und zwar sind wir noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Wahlen für die Schulsprecher und Vertauensschüler, sowie den Quidditchkapitänen und daher haben wir uns gedacht, dürft ihr mitwählen, wer für das jeweilige Haus Quidditchkapitän und Vertrauensschüler wird. Die Wahlbehälter werden ab heute abend in der Eingangshalle stehen und werden so überprüft, dass jeder Schüler nur einmal einen Zettel einwerfen kann. Dies gilt dann bis nächsten Freitag"  
  
" Wie findet ihr das?", Fragte Ron seine Freunde, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen waren.  
  
" Also, ich finds super", meinte Harry und guckte seine Freunde an.  
  
" Und du, Hermine?" Half ihr Ron nach. Doch Hermine war mal wieder in Gedanken versunken.  
  
" Hermine?" Fragte Ron.  
  
Hermine dachte gerade an Draco und wie es wohl war, morgen den ganzen Tag so zu tun, als würde sie ihn hassen.  
  
" Hermine?" Versuchte es nun auch Harry. Und endlich hatten sie Erfolg.  
  
" Sorry, ich hab euch gerade nicht zugehört. Könnt ihr es vielleicht noch mal wiederholen?"  
  
Harry war ganz gelassen, aber Ron wurde wahnsinnig.  
  
" Hermine! Das geht heute schon den ganzen Tag so, dass du uns nicht zuhörst! Mir reichst mit dir zu reden, wenn du einem sowieso nicht zuhörst. Dann kann ich ja gleich mit 'ner Wand reden, vielleicht hört die mir sogar zu! Mach doch was du willst!" fuhr Ron sie an.  
  
" Gut dann kann ich ja schlafen gehen." Meinte Hermine schnippisch, drehte den beiden den rücken zu und machte sich auf den weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. " Ach, und Harry. Gute Nacht und ich wünsche dir noch 'ne schöne Nacht mit diesem Kotzbrocken hier" und sie deutete auf Ron.  
  
Als Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden war, meinte Harry zu Ron:  
  
" Wirklich tolle Leistung, Ron. Echt Oskar reif also, wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du dir 'ne Beziehung mit ihr knicken und die Freundschaft auch. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst. Also entschuldige dich bei ihr."  
  
" Vergiss es, 'n Scheiß Dreck werde ich tun. Und das allerletzte was ich tun werde ist es mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, dass sehe ich nicht ein. Sie ist ja diejenige, die einem nicht zuhört und nicht ich!"  
  
" Ja, schon, aber sieh es mal so. Sie ist zwar diejenige, die einem nicht zuhört, aber du bist derjenige, der sie gleich so angefahren hat!"  
  
" Okay, vielleicht hab ich 'n bisschen blöd reagiert, aber entschuldigen werde ich mich trotzdem nicht bei ihr!"  
  
" Ach, komm schon, Ron. Ich sehe doch, dass es dir leid tut. Außerdem wird dich ' ne kleine Entschuldigung nicht umbringen."  
  
" Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, denn Entschuldigungen hab ich ab sofort aus meiner Liste gestrichen. Soll sie sich doch entschuldigen!"  
  
" Also Ron, das wird mir jetzt wirklich zu blöd. Ich geh ins Bett, kommst du mit?"  
  
" Nein. Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier! Gute Nacht!"  
  
" Okay, gute nacht!" und damit stieg er die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.  
  
Neville, Seamus und Dean schliefen schon, als er oben ankam. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Ron war echt ein Sturkopf. Er wusste, dass es Ron leid tat und dass er Hermine nicht als Freundin verlieren wollte, aber trotzdem setzte er alles auf 's Spiel. Tja, so war Ron eben.  
  
Zu der Z eit im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich morgen bei Hermine entschuldigen, dass ich sie so angefahren habe, aber andersherum soll sie nicht denken, dass ich nicht ohne sie klar käme. Aber das komme ich und außerdem habe ich ja Harry. Genau, vielleicht entschuldige ich mich ja in ein paar Tagen bei ihr, aber auch nur vielleicht. Ach, ich geh auch ins Bett.  
  
Und damit stand er auf und ging ebenfalls die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.  
  
Aber eine Person schlief noch nicht. Hermine  
  
Sie wälzte sich schlaflos in ihrem Bett hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen.  
  
Warum kann ich bloß nicht einschlafen. Wenn es wegen Ron ist! Den brauche ich nicht! Den brauche ich überhaupt nicht und außerdem braucht er sich ja nicht gleich so aufregen, als wenn er sonst wer wäre.  
  
Ach, ich hab keine Lust mich über Ron aufzuregen. Vielleicht kann ich ja doch schlafen.  
  
Und sie konnte tatsächlich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen würdigten Ron und Hermine sich keines Blickes, nicht beim Frühstück, selbst in Kräuterkunde, als sie zusammen an einem Kübel arbeiteten und auch in den anderen Unterrichtsstunden war es nicht anders.  
  
Harry setzte sich im Unterricht zwischen die beiden, sodass sie nicht miteinander reden mussten und spielte so 'ne Art Briefüberträger.  
  
Hermine sagte Harry alles was er Ron sagen sollte und Ron sagte Harry alles was er Hermine sagen sollte.  
  
Und es sah so aus, als würden sie erst im nächsten Jahrtausend wieder ein Wort miteinander wechseln.  
  
Und so ging es die nächsten Paar Tage auch weiter, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.  
  
Heute hatte sich Harry von den beiden abgeseilt, um ein bisschen Quidditch zu trainieren.  
  
Wenn er Glück hätte, würde er vielleicht Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor werden, da er heute Morgen gehört hatte, dass ein paar unter ihnen, auch Fred und George Weasley, gemeint hatten, dass viele für ihn gewählt hätten.  
  
Das würde er ja am Abend erfahren, da heute Abend die neuen Quidditchkapitäne und Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler bekannt gegeben wurden.  
  
Aber jetzt hatte er anderes zu tun, nämlich sich um Ron und Hermine kümmern, falls sie sich noch nicht auseinander genommen hatten.  
  
Also machte er sich mal lieber auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, da angekommen sah er Ron und Hermine sich anschreiend gegenüber sitzend auf dem Sofa.  
  
" Warum, Hermine. Hörst du einem eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu, wenn man mit dir spricht!?!"  
  
" Gar nicht? Das ist ja wohl völlig übertrieben! Das war einmal!"  
  
" Einmal? Das ich nicht lache!"  
  
" Doch, es war Einmal. Nämlich an dem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, als wir gerade vom Festessen kamen!"  
  
" Und was war im Zug?"  
  
" Im Zug. Da war doch gar nichts!"  
  
" Frag doch Harry, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!"  
  
Harry wurde es wirklich zu blöd, sie sprachen zwar schon wieder ruhiger miteinander, aber warum sie sich über so eine Kleinigkeit so lange streiten mussten, verstand er immer noch nicht!  
  
"Was soll Hermine mich fragen, Ron?" fragte Harry und setzte sich zu Hermine und Ron aufs Sofa.  
  
" Gut dass du kommst, Harry. Hermine will mir nicht glauben, dass sie mir im Zug auch nicht zugehört hat. Würdest du es ihr vielleicht erklären?"  
  
" Also, ich erkläre hier gar nix. Regelt das mal lieber unter euch! Aber warum hört ihr nicht einfach auf mit diesem kindischen, sinnlosen Streit und reicht euch die Hände?"  
  
" Niemals!" meinte Ron giftig.  
  
" Du siehst ja, wie der drauf ist, da sehe ich es wirklich nicht ein mich zu entschuldigen. Bis heute Abend, Harry."  
  
" Ja, tschüss Hermine!" 


End file.
